


End of Time

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re in a poly relationship with Dean and Sam.  When ya’ll go to a town to investigate some murders it gets difficult.  Will everyone make it home?





	End of Time

With my perceptions in a mix

Down twenty miles through the sticks

To the cloudy town of Hellview: Population 96

You sat in the front seat between the two of them, because sometimes they liked to have easy access to your body parts. And that wasn’t possible if you were in the back seat. You belonged to them completely to them. Every part of you. For the past three years. It started out with you dating Sammy then one fateful night you’d talked Sam into having a threesome with Dean and every since then it’d been the three of you. Today you all were headed to a town in the middle of nowhere. It was a tourist town, but all the tourist that went there never came back. You sighed and Sam looked at you concerned, “What’s the matter kitten?” You looked at him and then laid your head on his shoulder, “Where twenty miles away and I can already tell it’s gonna be rainy. And you know what rain does to my hair.” Dean laughed, “But we love your hair when it’s super curly sweetheart.” You giggled as you gently punched his arm, “Shut up Dean no one asked you.”

Excessive vacancy, well maybe

In the shadow of an eye

All the strangers pass through

Where the rules just don’t apply

They pulled up outside a hotel. There were no other cars. Dean walked in to get the room. You straddled Sam and smiled, “So what do you think is going on here Daddy.” He growled and grinded up into you, “I don’t know kitten, but we’ll figure it out.” There was a loud boom of thunder, you jump more into his arms clinging to him. He laughed, “You I will never understand you. You’re a hunter, but you’re afraid of thunder.” You nuzzled into his neck, “It’s loud and scary Daddy. I can deal with monsters all day it’s the loud scary unknown stuff I can’t deal with.” Dean got back to the car with the room key and open the door, “Really can’t even wait for the room.” You rolled your eyes, “It was the thunder Sir.” He chuckled, “Ok I’ll buy that for why you’re so close, but I’m sure you were already in his lap before the thunder rolled sweetheart.” You giggled, “Look at him Sir. I needed to kiss his face.” Dean laughed again, “Come on let’s get in the room before the rain starts.”

At the fork turn left a store

But on the right stay free from sight

‘Cause 96 quite bitter beings

Like to stack the bodies high

As they entered the room people from around town gathered around to watch them. Sam shut the door and you looked at him with those eyes. Dean saw them first, “No. Not happening. Sit down at the table and get ready for research. We’re here on work princess.” Sam gave Dean puppy dog eyes, “Come on Dean look at her. She looks so needy.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “You two are gonna be the death of me. NO! Sammy you’re usually the one being the sensible one. Oh yeah I left you in the car alone with her this time. No we’re sitting down and doing research. End of subject.” You plopped down into the chair, “Fine, Dean be that way.” Sam looked at you then Dean, “Oh look now she’s pouting. You know how I can’t resist her when she’s pouting.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy major case hundreds of people have died.” Sam plopped down in the chair next to you, “Fine, but after this case I am so fucking her.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine after this case you can have her for a whole fucking week just focus.”

The only way to ever leave is

Overflooded by the storm

And entanglement in Hellview

Brings you fear in fifty forms

You sat at the table with your laptop trying to figure out what was going on. You sighed, “This sucks. We don’t even have any witness to interrogate. How the hell are we supposed to figure this out?” Sam leaned over and bit her neck hard, “Calm down kitten. We’ll figure it out. We always do.” You moaned out and grabbed his head holding him there, “Daddy don’t do that. You know I won’t want you to stop.” Dean was behind you in a second “I think we could us a break”. His hand went down the front of your shirt and grabbed a breast. You threw your head back and looked up into his deep green eyes, “Well someone is certainly having a change of heart.” Dean licked his lips, “Yeah well you know how I get watching you research. You twist your hair around your finger and you licks your lips. Mmm. Stand up.” 

You scrambled to your feet, “Yes Sir.” Sam stood in front of you, “Naked kitten.” You started to slowly strip your close, “Yes Daddy.” You were fully naked standing in front of them. Sam leaned down and took a breast into his mouth sucking on it hungrily. Dean spun you around and got down on his knees. He grabbed your ass cheeks and pulled you closer to his face. His tongue quickly darted out through your folds until it found your clit and began working in circles. Sam’s giant hands wrapped around each breast and began to massage as his teeth dug into her neck and bit down hard. Dean picked your legs up and wrapped them over his shoulder giving him better access to your center. You moaned out as you threw your head back into Sam’s chest and your hands went to Dean’s hair. Dean slid two fingers deep inside you and curved them just right hitting your g-spot. It didn’t take long before you were spilling your essence all over his face and fingers. He licked you clean then pulled back licking his lips and fingers, “Mmmm sweetheart you taste better than pie.”

Sam picked you up and carried you to the bed, laying you down gently. Then he laid down next to you, “You ready for this kitten.” You smiled then nodded. This was your favorite part. You loved the way it felt when they were both inside you. You climbed on top of Sam and gently grabbed his cock placing it at your entrance and slowly sliding down onto it. You moaned out softly then started to grind back and forth. You felt Dean slowly crawl up on the bed behind you and you heard the cap to the bottle of lube open. Once Dean loosened you up he slowly slide inside of you and you pressed back into him. You gasped out as you felt completely filled up by the both of them. The boys stopped for a second giving you a moment to adjust. You took the moment, then rocked backed into Dean and forward into Sam. They took the signal and pulled out and started ramming in and out of you harder and faster. It didn’t take long before you were on your edge again. You bit down on Sam’s shoulder as he slammed into you again. Dean bit down on your shoulder blade as he spilt his essence deep inside of you causing you to fall over the edge. Once Dean rolled off of you Sam grabbed your face and kissed you passionately while he slammed into a few more times before he spilt his essence deep inside you. You rolled off him sleepy and they both kissed your forehead and tucked you into bed.

They’ve deleted all the tourists

At the bottom of the lake

And not one supports the cause

To leave the blood stay in the veins

You woke up in the morning sandwiched between your two boys. You stretched and immediately an arm wrapped around you and soft lips kissed the back of your neck, “Just where do you think you’re going princess.” You smiled and leaned back into him, “I’m gonna go shower. Figured we could go investigate that lake today. Maybe that’s where they’re hiding the bodies.” Sam’s lips covered yours for a passionate kiss then he pulled away, “You are so smart kitten.” You laughed, “See all I needed was some loving.” They were waiting for you by the car. Dean whistled, “Damn it Y/N. Did you have to pick that outfit?” You giggled, “What we’re going to the lake right?” Sam chuckled “just get in the damn car.”

Here, three miles back is where we are

All we ever wanted was an answer

Civilized are close but way too far

All we ever wanted was an answer 

They pulled up at the lake. Walking around you tripped over a body. A very badly decayed body. You staggered to your feet as you got your phone out of your pocket. You dialed Sam’s number and waited for him to pick up, “Daddy. I think I found the dumping grounds.” Sam sighed, “Alright I’ll call Dean. We’ll be right there.” You sighed, “Ok Sammy. But hurry I think I just heard footprints.” You ducked down behind a tree just before the man from the hotel walked into the clearing. He looked around, “I know you’re out here little girl. All by yourself. What your big bad protectors left you all alone.” You gulped, “Why are you doing it?” He laughed, “Oh honey it’s not just me. It’s the whole town.” You looked back at him just as his eyes flicked black.

Footprints giving clue to where we are

All we ever wanted was an answer

Civilized are close but way too far

All we ever wanted…

You took off running. Giving away your location. He ran after you. You ran in the direction of the car. It didn’t take him long to catch up with you. He tackled you to the ground. You screamed out and he covered your mouth, “You’re mine now sweetheart.” He drug you up to your feet and back to the clearing. He was standing there with a knife to your throat when the boys walked up. You fought back the tears, “Just fucking shoot him.” The knife pressed further into your throat, “Wrong thing to say princess.” Sam growled, “Let her go. NOW!!!!” The demon laughed, “Oh silly Sammy. I think I’m the one in charge here.” Dean growled, “Don’t you hurt a hair on her head.” The demon grabbed your ponytail and cut if off, “Oops. Was I not supposed to do that?” Dean lunged forward and the demon slit your throat then disappeared. Dean caught you right before you fell, “I’m so sorry princess.” You tired to speak, but the blood pooled in your mouth. Sam sank to his knees beside you, “It’s too soon kitten. Dean can’t Cas save her.” You shook your head and tried to talk again. Your eyes blinked once, twice, then shut.


End file.
